


炼金术师 Alchemist

by 9PNa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9PNa/pseuds/9PNa
Summary: Wang Yao and Ivan are not countries but normal (not that normal) people.I hope Google could translate Chinese better than before :)





	炼金术师 Alchemist

1

"好看吗？"他问我。"还行。"我说。其实远不只是还行，我的双眼紧紧地盯着窗外的景象，目不转睛。在高塔上，一切都能看得很清楚:火刑架，柴火堆，火，搬柴火的士兵，还有被绑着的犯人。唉，那个犯人的身影太熟悉了，熟悉得我看了一眼就不想再看了。可这是我的义务，我得好好看着这家伙，直到他被烧到一干二净。

"你看起来好像很喜欢。"站在我对面的是宴会的主人，帕特里克王储，奥克斯帝国国王、圣军队的统帅、无敌骄阳的兄弟、仁慈而威严的汤姆三世的大儿子。他一直在试图同我搭讪。为了能继续站在这个位置，我只好回应他一句:"我喜欢火。"似乎有点儿太敷衍，于是我露出一个天真的微笑:"我爸爸不让我玩儿火，可我喜欢看火燃烧。"

他的脸红了:"人类都喜欢火。"

我差点吐出来。得了吧，你还脸红？谁都知道你的癖好，盯着十二岁的小男孩儿不放……但我不动声色，只是转着手里的酒杯。"你不喝吗？"他又问我。"我爸爸不让我喝酒。"我礼貌地回答。瞥了一眼楼下，火焰已经在渐渐熄灭，看热闹的人群也逐渐散去。"我该走了，"我对他说，"我父亲会责怪我的。真对不起，我偷偷溜进您的宴会……"

他摆了摆手:"下次再来，孩子，一定要来。我随时欢迎你。"

我摆出一个孩童的微笑，然后匆匆离开。那杯红酒被我撇在窗台上。我不喝红酒，它们尝起来好像酱油。不过我已经喜欢撒谎了。凡是喜欢讲故事的人总会忍不住一遍又一遍的撒谎，你总会习惯的，

来到外面，我思量着如何度过这半天。今晚肯定是不能回家了，屋子里肯定是一股烧焦和腐肉的混合气味，令人作呕。最后我决定向左拐，再向左拐，拐进我常去的龙头酒吧。

刚一进门，就听见酒吧老爹大喊:"伊万崽子，过来这里！"我嘟囔了一句，侧身挤到吧台前。他给了我满满一杯伏特加。"不了谢谢，"我把杯子推远，"我明早还得收拾烂摊子，来点儿清淡的吧。""牛奶？橙汁？"他嘲讽道，随后一口喝掉半杯伏特加，又向剩下的那半杯里加满苏打水。

"这就好多了。"我举起杯，向他示意。我曾经问一位花花公子，他人生的乐趣是什么？他想都不想就回答，酒精和女人。真可怜。

我更可怜，我只有酒精。

我醒过来的时候酒吧里已经没几个人了，这意味着早晨到了。"起来吧伊万崽崽，"老爹中气十足地吼道，"该你去收拾烂摊子了。"

我骂了一句，跳下椅子。摇摇晃晃地来到酒吧外，冷风一吹我就清醒了。好吧，回家，看看他怎么样了。我右拐，再右拐，绕过一间废弃工厂，找到它的废弃仓库。推开门，我听见一个声音问我:"他们为什么加那么多湿柴火？"

"为了在火烧到你之前就把你熏死，一种仁慈。"我回答道，自顾自去找水喝。

"啊，"一个人从仓库深处探出头来，"那我真该感恩戴德。"

"是啊。"我喝着水，打量着他。他的脸红红的——新长出来的肉总是这样，还有点皱巴巴的。左眼附近还露着骨头，不知道为什么，那里长得总是格外的慢。而我已经习以为常了。

我是伊万，伊万·布拉金斯基，我的工作是给世界上第二伟大的炼金术师洗烧杯。而眼前这位则是世界上第二伟大的炼金术师——王耀，他昨天刚刚被绑在火刑架上烧死了。

"感觉怎样？""还不赖。"他摸着下巴说。

我是伊万·布拉金斯基，如果要我送你一句座右铭的话，那就是:永远别渴望永生。

1

关于我是如何得到永生这个问题，如果你硬要问的话，我只好告诉你我已经忘得一干二净了。如果你咄咄逼人，那么老实说，是王耀做到的。他终于找到了令人永葆青春的小秘诀——炼金术师不都该偶尔研究一下这个吗？他自己先喝下了那腥臭刺鼻的液体，然后开始利用他无尽的时间做一个炼金术师真正的研究:变废为金。（好吧，你肯定猜到了，到现在也没成。）而我，只是他突发奇想要找一个忠诚而永久的仆人的时候的产物。是的，我是个人造人，而且由于他生疏的技艺，我停留在12岁永远不会长大了。

去他妈的，这下可好，喜欢我的只有帕特里克那样的恋童癖了。另一方面，我的语言粗俗不堪，行为毫无礼节，只有在偶尔混进宴会的几个小时里才能举止得体。而据我所知，王耀把从古到今世界的一流大学都上了个遍，还在其中不少里教过书。一个大学教授是怎样教出一个野孩子的？耐人寻味。总之，我和他完全不搭，我对他丝毫没有感情，除了忠诚:吃饭时的忠诚。刷烧杯的时候我毫无这种感情。

对，永生也要吃饭，真是件麻烦事，我俩从古至今吃饭花掉的钱大概足够买下整个奥克斯帝国的。而为了赚到这些钱，王耀找到了一种完美的职业:坑蒙拐骗。

这不是个容易差事，需要的智商很高，而且坑的对象大部分是各种达官贵人，这就要求你还要有点人脉关系。好在他在皇帝以下、平民以上的圈子里还算小有名气，所以他总是能各种各样的方式赚那么几笔。你瞧吧，聪明人怎么样都能赚到钱，而我这种白痴却只会酗酒。

"这回怎样？"我问，走到碗槽边开始刷碗。"说出来吓死你，"他悠闲地看着报纸（头条是"大快人心！叛臣特里普拉昨日被处以火刑。"还配上了王耀的正面大头照，照片上的他笑得一脸痴呆。），"叛国罪！这次不走运，想去从皇帝口袋里捞点儿钱，却被抓住了。"

我默不作声地读了一会他手中的报纸，为了不扫他的兴，我只得大声回应:"真吓死我了！"

"皇帝真是个十恶不赦的混蛋，"王耀评论道，"我保证以后会有人去杀他的。"

"你更加十恶不赦。"我嘟囔道。

就在这时，门铃响了。

关于门铃，我一直有一个看法:废旧仓库是不应该有门铃的。可王耀（这个经常去死的人）对生活有着莫大的热情，他坚持认为:"住到哪里哪里就是家！"按门铃的的多半是即将上当的老实人，不过他刚搞砸一次，还死得挺惨，我们可以悠闲几日，我想他不会接这个活的。

果然，他没有吩咐我去开门，自己也只是优哉游哉地看着报纸。门铃沉寂了一会，接着(我昨天刚刚钉上的)门栓嘎啦嘎啦地响起来。

"啊哈，"我用抹布擦干净碗中的水，"兴许是个不长眼的小偷。"

我回头看向王耀，却有点茫然。他看起来很紧张，报纸拉了下去，后背弓起来，像只准备起跳的猫。

“谁？”我莫名其妙，“怎么了？”

“我的死对头来了。”他说。

“哦。”我一时间差点笑出来，“那我们怎么办？”

他沉默了两秒钟，两根手指轮流敲打着扶手。我突然注意到大门上的金属门栓像是被无形的手指扯着，正在一点一点退出锁闸。我张大了嘴巴。

“我们跑路。”王耀淡定地说。

伴随着这句话是门栓打开的刺耳刮响，还有一声爆炸，大概是王耀把他私藏的雷酸盐点着了。巨大的声音震得我短暂失聪，刺鼻烟雾瞬间弥漫了整个屋子。在恍惚与眩晕之间，我感觉领子被人狠狠提了一下。是王耀，我想，然后陷入了昏睡。

2

其实我活得并不久，还没有到把我小时候那阵儿的事儿忘掉的地步。可王耀不一样，我也不晓得他活了多久。你听过《马塞洛的四十九侠盗》的故事没？我知道在小时候，你的妈妈会给你讲这个故事。也许你会发现他们的头头是一个扎着小辫的东方人，"最值得一提的是他那总是梳不顺的小辫子"，我保证你妈妈就是这么讲的。还有，也许你听过《堪布雷顿的聪明商人》？别怪你的母亲为什么总是描述一个黑发黑眼、扎着小辫的形象了，那并非是她的想象力不够，而是事实就是那么回事。这些故事口口相传几百年了，我小时候就听过，而且听别人讲完之后，我还可以去问问王耀真实的情况到底是什么。他实在是太古老、太出名了，要不是他每天起床打完太极拳后都要气势如虹地问候教会的主教全家，我真的要以为他就是创世神了。

所以这种创世神一般的角色，突然冒出来一个死对头，还真是令人意外。他的死对头还能是谁？黑暗之神古娜拉？太搞笑了。

就在我的大脑百无聊赖地过这些废话的时候，王耀已经在旅馆前台付完了钱。这种小旅馆的好处就在于只要你给他们足够的钱，他们就不会透露你的一丝消息。哪怕是古娜拉黑暗之神亲自来问也不会。

人生真是充满了刺激的大起大落啊，五天之前我还住在“宰相特里普拉”的豪华宅邸里，三天前却又不得不搬到那破破烂烂的小仓库里，现在我却身处乡村小旅馆的前台，身边挤满了沉默寡言的杀人犯和匆匆逃命的叛臣。

我不知道我们在逃什么，我从来也不问，因为我不过是个洗烧杯的仆从。晚上我躺在粗糙肮脏的床单上，对面床铺上蜷缩着王耀的身影。黑暗中，我盯着王耀突出的肩胛骨看了很久。他太瘦了，骨骼突出，黑色的头发柔顺地搭在肩膀上。他长得确实漂亮，一双眼睛温顺又机灵，要不然的话他不可能坑蒙拐骗得如此顺利。

我在我的胡思乱想里睡着了。

半夜的时候，我被门外的脚步声吵醒。我悄悄地翻身坐起，屏住呼吸仔细倾听。王耀不见了，屋子里静悄悄的。我犹豫了一下，赤脚踩在地板上，蹑手蹑脚地打开门。

向上延伸的螺旋楼梯一直延伸到天台，星光从天窗上倾斜而下，在地板上划出一个规矩的长方形。周围一片昏暗，只有月光的反射映出淡淡的光，零星的谈话声从天台传来，我犹豫了一下，赤脚踏上冰冷的梯阶。

我从天窗探出头去，阶梯的尽头是一片迷雾。仰头看去，只能看到一片诡异的紫色星空。

“如果你想……战争……话……”远方断断续续传来说话的声音，“我们就……给……”

说话声很快消失了，我竖起耳朵等了很久，突然一双温热的手从背后捏住了我的耳朵。

“回去睡觉。”王耀看着脸色苍白的我说。

第二天我们很早就离开了。经过走廊的时候我看了一眼，昨夜旋转楼梯的位置上只有一段干瘪乏味的栏杆。房顶是拱形的，没有天台。

3

我们头顶着星空在雾霭沉沉的树林里穿行。长久的沉默之后，我厌烦了露珠坠地的声音，于是我问道:“他是谁？”

“他是神。”王耀说。

“……那你呢？”

“我也是。”王耀驱赶着绕着他打转的飞虫，漫不经心地回答。

“哇，创世神吗？”

"不是。"

"那追着你打的那个呢？"

"也不是。没有创世神，我只是接管了这个世界，从上一代失败者手里——那些追着我们的新神也一样，曾从失败的我手里夺过这个世界。所以有些准则我们永远无法改变，因为这不是我们的世界。"

“比如？”

"比如……点石成金。"

王耀说完这句话后尴尬地笑了笑，毕竟他一直自称炼金术师。"我以为你不是神呢。"我说。

"为什么？"

“你不是很讨厌教会的主教吗？”

“那是因为他歪曲我的形象，”王耀认真地说，“我是神，是因为我把那些想跟我争神位的乌七八糟的东西都打败了杀死了，不是因为我爱世人世人爱我，明白？怕我了没？”

“不怕。”我傻笑起来。

“为什么？”王耀第一次看起来有点纳闷。

“因为你做饭特别好吃。”

王耀张开嘴，看起来想要大笑几声，但这声音也太大了，让我过了几秒才察觉到原来这不是王耀的笑声，而是闪电劈在树林里的声音。

王耀跳起来，右手顺便揪住我的头发，等他落地的时候，我已经被拽倒在地。泥土的腥气直奔我的鼻子而来，我吃了一嘴的土，却被死死地按着。

闪电渐渐隐去，刺耳的雷声也慢慢散开，脚步声从我的正前方传来。

王耀的手稍微松了松，我略微抬起一点头来，发觉王耀正笔挺地在我的后背上。我勉强从野草的缝隙间窥觑，只看见领头的金发男子。他身后还跟着一溜人，都是一副不可一世的孤傲样子。

"很酷，"泰然自若地坐在我腰上的王耀说，"出场方式很酷。但你们要花不少钱吧？雷神又不会免费给你们打雷。啊，这还得归功于我，我在位的时候创立了这个东西—财政体系。我猜你们的财政体系已经岌岌可危了吧。"

“当然不。我一般不这么出场，一般只是从天上跳下来，大摇大摆地走进街边的快餐店，像个普通的青年一样，买一份烤得恰到好处的汉堡。”领头者细声细语地说，每一个字都带着嘶嘶的气声，很像……

“你怎么说起话来跟煤气灶似的？”王耀突然问。

“我以为你会说我像毒蛇。”对面依旧是嘶嘶的声音，冰冷细腻，缠在人的手腕上。

“可是你来找我又有什么用呢？”王耀挪了挪屁股，翘起二郎腿。“我是神——前任神，你也是神，你杀不死我的。这就是准则，你我无法改变。”

“我本来也不是来杀你的。”现任神温和地说，“只是这个小孩子——你屁股底下坐着的那个，他早就该死了。”

四周一下子沉寂了，连蛐蛐的叫声也没有了。我手边的土壤一阵沸腾，突然钻出好几条蚯蚓，以蚯蚓难以达到的速度飞快向前蠕动着。我身下的泥土被翻动、搅乱，土壤间的动物突然不顾一切、争先恐后地离开这块土地。草叶无法移动，只好在原地哀哀地颤抖着，等待自己既定的命运。王耀铁青着脸，仰头看向头顶的天空。那里，黑色云团正急速地靠拢，摩擦出短小纤细的闪电。

关于永生者能不能被神杀死，我想大概是能的。王耀不会被火烧死，是因为他是个神;我会被雷劈死，是因为我的永生不过是某个前任神的恩惠，而可以轻易被某个现任神夺取。

“等等，”王耀说，这次没纠结什么打雷的费用，“你不能杀他。”

“为什么不？”对方说话的声音听起来正常了许多，“他本来就不该活着，是你复活了他。”

“这是我的意志，也就是神的意志。”王耀咬着牙说。对方一阵嗤笑:“……你的意志？我看……”

“等等！”我说，“你不能杀我。你缺钱，对不对？王耀说了，你没法点石为金。你们都不能。”

神安静了下来，他看着我，头顶的云团平静了一些。我把手伸进掉落在一旁的口袋，掏出一块金块，向前一扔，丢在他的脚下。

“切开看看。”我说。

他半信半疑，捡起那块金子。一道剑影闪过之后。里面的铜芯露了出来。

我能感受到王耀炽热的目光凝在我的后脑勺上。对面的神几乎要把手里的金块盯穿，接着他抬起头来看着我，试图从我的眼里找出一丝谄媚或顺从。我这样做了，挤出天真的微笑——谢天谢地，这事我倒是很拿手。

“是的，对不起，我撒谎了——我其实是伊万，伊万·布拉金斯基，”我慢慢地说，“你也许听说过我——伊万·布拉金斯基——世界上第一伟大的炼金术师。我能把铜块变成金子。”

4

我和王耀骑着马走在小路上。从一个小时前他们离开后，天气一直很晴朗。但我知道他们随时有可能回来。

“你是谁？”一个小时的沉默之后，王耀问我。

“你亲自救了我，你怎么可能不知道。”我心不在焉地拈着小野花说。

“可你刚刚说你是……你怎么做到的？把黄铜变成金，这不可能。”

“你想知道？”我问。王耀迟疑了一下，点了点头。

“挺麻烦的，涉及到一系列合金的熔点问题。”

王耀严肃地听着。

“这样讲吧，我自学掌握了在铜芯外镀金的方法。用铜钉支撑好铜芯，然后再浇金液。如果你演技足够逼真，而且你骗的对象足够傻，那么大家都会相信你。”

好吧，不好意思，我又撒了谎，其实我不是一个人造人，更不是什么炼金术师。十二岁那年，我的老家遇上了百年不遇的饥荒。大雪封山，谁也养不起孩子，养父养母把我赶了出来。我在雪地里跋涉了三天，濒死之际被王耀发现。他救了我，所以我才当他的仆人。我不愿意面对这一点。我想，也许我的命运要我在那时死掉，毕竟阿尔——现任神——就是这样说的。

王耀的脸经历了从迷惑不解到恍然大悟再到气急败坏的过程。他几乎要跳下马来揍我，但我提醒他那个破铜块骗不了阿尔多久，他随时有可能出现在我们面前，他至少应该做点准备。

王耀陷入沉思，沉思前他说:“我早该习惯你瞎说胡话的。”

“我想你需要一个军队。”我打岔道。

“在阿尔弗雷德面前，军队有什么用呢？”他低声道，像是回答我，又像是在喃喃自语。

5

战争来得很快，比我想象中要快。

准确地说，第二天一大早，迷迷糊糊的我就被王耀从被窝里拽起来了。站在我们面前的是一整排全副武装、威风凛凛的神仙，手持盾牌与长枪，盔甲擦得雪亮。而我和王耀穿着睡衣、打着哈欠，王耀头还没梳，一只手揉着睡得有点肿的左眼，我还得悄悄抹掉嘴角的口水。

我迅速估量了一下两方军事实力。对方:站在屋内的就有七人，全都披坚执锐。我方:两人，其中一人长年腰酸背痛腿脚不灵便，另一人为十二岁的未成年。装备有:身上穿的睡衣，枕头，床单，被套。

哦，结局这不已经很明显了嘛。

我又打了个哈欠，并暗自钦佩自己这时候还能打出哈欠的定力。

“在我死前能让我睡会吗？”我说，

“你死了之后就永远都睡了。”阿尔说。

“你不会死的。”王耀说。

一轮对话过后又是尴尬的沉默。

“我投降怎么样？”我说。

“不行，你只能死。”阿尔说。

“那我投降呢？”

王耀的话音刚落，所有人都看着他。他气定神闲，看起来迷迷糊糊的还没睡醒的样子。

“什么意思？”阿尔弗雷德歪过头问。

“我不做神了，”王耀说，“我自动放弃神位，我变回普通人。他也一样。他和我从今以后都会变老死掉，然后这个世界上就没有王耀了，也就没有你的心头大患了，如何？”

阿尔弗雷德陷入沉思。“那他随时可能杀掉你诶。”我好心提醒说。

王耀气急败坏咬牙切齿:“蠢货！你要是不提醒他，他根本不会想到。”

我们一同看向阿尔弗雷德，他脸上的表情正从率直的“对吼我怎么没想到”转成逞强的“别开玩笑了老子怎么可能想不到”。

“那就这样吧。”阿尔弗雷德说，“约定的时间是十年，这十年里我不会杀你，也不会杀他。十年之后我不保证。”

“好。”

“你不讨价还价吗？”

“算了吧。”

一瞬间什么变化也没有，但我觉得王耀好像变得普通了。屋外的风嗡嗡地响着，阿尔弗雷德盯着王耀，王耀瞪着天花板。

“值得吗？拿你自己的长生不老换这么一个小屁孩过十年。”

“唉……怎么说呢，”王耀慢慢悠悠地说，“反正在一块挺久了，他要是突然死了我还挺舍不得呢。”

战争结束得很快，比我想象中快。

6

我和王耀慢慢地走回了那个废旧仓库。回去的时候，仓库只剩残骸了，毕竟雷酸盐爆炸后的火焰十分吓人。我俩身无分文，肚子饿得胡乱叫。而王耀还不太习惯做人的感觉，他嘀咕着要睡一会，爬到烧焦的沙发上睡着了。我坐在椅子仅剩的钢骨架上等了一会，然后慢慢地走出坍塌的门。

我从兜里掏出一个铜板，径直走向卖食物的小店。“称两斤面吧。”我向他递出钱币，他毕恭毕敬地收下——毕竟那是一块金吉尔。

我老想起以前的事。在我被王耀抬进屋子之前，我可是熬了好长一段不容易的日子，不论是我曾经的同僚还是新诞生的神全都追着我打，可我明明已经被夺权多年，毫无势力。我躲进树林里，那时王耀只是个年轻的炼金术师，他做了一顿丰盛的晚饭，给了我一张温暖柔软的床。在烧得劈啪作响的炉子边，我问他，你要不要做神试试？

好呀，他说。

然后他开始努力。努力不一定做得了神，可我告诉他该怎样做，然后我走掉了，正如神话中描述的神迹那样捉摸不定。一开始他势力微弱，因为那些新神旧神还是不停地追着我打。后来我知道他在成功，因为追着我打的神一个个死掉了。

我想笑。很快，世界上如我一般古老的只剩我了。从王耀开始，不会有人再知道我是谁了。认识我的人全都死在了王耀的长剑下，我把自己从历史中抹去，王耀就是我的橡皮擦。从此以后我可以招摇过市了。我纵声大笑，半夜醒来发现再也不会有斧头架在我的脖子上，我笑得满床打滚。我几千年的流亡生涯结束了，至于王耀，我没再想他。他只不过是我认识的一个有天赋的年轻人，是我濒死绝望的时候向敌人们投出的最后一击，是我的长枪。现在我的敌人死光了，和平时代已经到来了，长枪大可以放在墙角落灰，就让王耀自己享受统治世界的痛苦吧。

然后很快，我知道王耀也快被新的神赶了下来。于是我想，好吧，给这个世界加一条准则——神不能杀神。就这样，他没有被杀死——搞得他和敌人都很吃惊。他搬到了奥克斯帝国的首都居住，开始招摇撞骗。

我开始想他。毕竟他做饭挺好吃的。我有点喜欢他，我的梦里常常出现那顿丰盛的晚餐，还有炉火旁他柔和沉静的脸。那时候他多么年轻啊，如果没有我，他大概会是化学科学的开创者，享有名誉和财富，儿孙绕膝，最后寿终正寝。

于是我变成小孩，倒在他上山的路上。我听见他长长地叹了一口气，说:“小孩，你不会死的。我允许你作为我的仆人活下去。现在，好好享受永生吧。”

对不起，我总是在不停地撒谎，可我保证这次的是真相了。我是伊万，伊万·布拉金斯基，创世神之一，这世界上的准则都是我定的。我能让铜块变成金子，因为我乐意。当然，我也能长大，从12岁到18岁，只要我乐意。我还能让阿尔弗雷德碰不到王耀的一根汗毛——我确实乐意这样做。

我接过面袋，慢慢地走回家去。仓库里一定是一股烧焦的气味，不过很快我们就可以搬到新家去了。毕竟我有的是钱，还有漫长的时间。

END.


End file.
